Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story
by Crystal Knight
Summary: It's Christmas time and Tokyo is preparing to celebrate Christmas! However, a new villain freezes Cosmos Sailor Moon, so he can destroy Christmas! Will Cosmos Sailor Moon be saved and will she save Christmas? Find out!
1. 01 Usagi Is Frozen Solid!

Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story

Episode 01

"Usagi Is Frozen Solid!"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after Passion of Oneself I!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

01

June 30, 1978 - Juuban Hospital - Tokyo - Night

Ikuko was in labor. She was about to give birth to her first child.

"Push Ikuko! Push!"

The Nurse yelled at her. Ikuko made a scream as the baby was born.

The nurse examined the child that was just born.

"You have given birth to a beautiful baby girl."

The nurse announced. She cut the cord connecting the baby to the

mother. She tied the remaining cord at the baby's end into a knot

and took the baby to have her cleaned up and her air passages cleaned

out. The baby was weighed and then handed to her mother. Kenji was

nearby and saw the event.

"It's our daughter... Kenji... what shall we name her?"

Ikuko asked.

"She is so cute like a baby rabbit..."

Kenji commented.

"Usagi? That sounds like a sweet name. Usagi it is."

Ikuko told her husband.

June 30, 1978 - Juuban Hospital - Tokyo - Night

Ikuko and her new baby were sleeping in their hospital room. The

night was peaceful. Suddenly a demon named Xenon appeared and

started to attack the baby, but the attack was deflected by a

mysterious power from within the baby! The demon made a yell.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! I'll have to wait for many years now... I'll

kill her one day!"

Xenon yelled as he vanished Ikuko had woken up to the phenomena.

"What was that power you unleashed my little Usagi? I may never

know..."

Ikuko talked to her little baby.

December, 1998 - Tsukino Household - Evening

Usagi was sitting with her family watching television. Suddenly

Usagi felt uneasy. She stood up. Ikuko stood up with her daughter.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

Ikuko asked.

"Something I haven't felt for a long time is back to face me.

Something I haven't felt in twenty years is back here in Tokyo!"

Usagi answered in a desperate tone. Ikuko was brought back to the

day when Usagi was born and Ikuko remembered what had happened then.

"You can't go! They'll kill you!"

Ikuko protested.

"I have to stop this evil or there will be no Christmas for us or

the entire world!"

Usagi answered.

"I see. be safe."

Ikuko told her.

"Cosmos Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi called out. She transformed into Cosmos Sailor Moon. Cosmos

Sailor Moon jumped off the balcony and ran down the street.

"Oh, my darling daughter… I know you're going to get hurt… please

be safe!"

Ikuko thought out loud.

Juuban District – Tokyo – Night

The Juuban District was busy with people doing their Christmas

shopping. Cosmos Sailor Moon ran down the street until she

stopped. A villain appeared. His body was adorned with black armor.

He had a single horn on his helmet. His eyes glowed with evilness.

"So, we meet again Tsukino, Usagi!"

Xenon announced.

"How do you know my name?"

Cosmos Sailor Moon asked.

"I was there when I tried to kill you then after you born, but your

sleeping power sent me into a vortex in which it took me twenty years

to return here! Now I will kill you off!"

Xenon replied.

"I'll stop you! Cosmos Wave, encircle!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon tried to make her attack, but Xenon warded off

the attack!

"Now, my turn! You'll die while being frozen! Xenon wave!"

Xenon told her then called out his power. A frozen wave started

to cover Cosmos Sailor Moon! Soon her body started to freeze

solid in a block of ice!

"What… are you… doing… to me?"

Cosmos Sailor Moon asked.

"Your body is being completely frozen over! Soon, you'll die

while being frozen!"

Xenon replied.

"I may be beaten… but the Sailor Senshi will stamp out your

evil ambition! Mamo-Chan…"

Cosmos Sailor Moon spoke to Xenon. Cosmos Sailor Moon was frozen

solid in a block of clear ice!

"Now! I will destroy what's left of Christmas! I will fill everyone

with hate!"

Xenon yelled and vanished. Naru walked by with Umino.

"That's Usagi! She's frozen! I saw that villain do that to her."

Naru spoke in a worried tone.

"Why did he do it?"

Umino asked.

"He wants to destroy Christmas and he had to get her out of the

way, right. Come on! Let's go to the Hikawa Shrine. She'll need

help."

Naru replied. Naru and Umino ran to the Hikawa Shrine. Naru and

Umino ran into the fire reading room. Naru surprised Rei when they

entered the fire reading room.

"What is it Naru?"

Rei asked.

"Usagi… Usagi… is frozen solid! Come!"

Naru told her and led her down the street to where Usagi was.

People started to gather around the block of ice containing

their hero! Rei got there and the crowd backed off a bit.

Rei placed her hand on the ice.

"Oh no! Who did this?"

Rei asked.

"I heard him mention his name. His name is Xenon. He wants to

kill off Christmas!"

Naru replied.

"I see. I must gather the others."

Rei announced. Will Cosmos Sailor Moon be saved? Will Xenon

destroy Christmas? Find out next time on Passion of Oneself:

A Christmas Story!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This episode was completed on: 12/05/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail

me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight

Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All

rights reserved.


	2. 02 Spread The Hate!

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 02

"Spread The Hate"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after Passion of Oneself I!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

02

A bunch of kids and their teacher had gathered around where

Cosmos Sailor Moon was frozen in a block of ice.

"Kids, there's nothing you can do. You can't free her."

The teacher told them.

"But, we got to try."

One of the kids replied. All the kids started pounding on the block

of ice! Sailor Mars appeared with Jupiter and Venus.

"Are you here to save her?"

A kid asked.

"Yes. Stand back."

Mars replied. The kids stepped back.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Mars called her fiery attack, but it was useless. The fiery arrow

disappeared as soon as it touched the surface. It did no damage!

"Damn! It didn't work."

Sailor Mars replied.

"What will we do now?"

Sailor Venus asked. A call came on the communicator. It was Ami.

"Guys, you better come quick! The outers and myself need help here."

Ami spoke in the communicator.

"Right! We'll be there soon!"

Sailor Mars agreed. Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus ran off.

Meanwhile, the kids kept pounding on the block of ice trying

to free Sailor Moon from her icy prison!

Downtown Tokyo – Tokyo – Night

"Cringe, fools! receive my hate!"

Xenon spoke as he sent his dark wave to the passerby's. The people

received the dark energy and began hitting each other! The Senshi

arrived.

"Stop!"

Sailor Mercury spoke.

"Oh, Sailor Moon's friends… I should tell you that I am destroying

Christmas, because everyone should be hateful."

Xenon told them.

"We'll stop you!"

Sailor Mercury told him.

"I am afraid I am busy until after Christmas… I got lots of good

people to ruin!"

Xenon told her and he vanished.

"Drat!"

Sailor Mercury cursed. The others arrived.

"You're late."

Sailor Uranus told them.

"Sorry. There is no way that we can save Usagi from that

Ice block. We should go to the Hikawa Shrine and discuss

what we are going to do next."

Sailor Mars apologized. They left for the Hikawa Shrine.

Juuban District – Tokyo – Night

The kids still were trying to crack the ice cube that contained

Sailor Moon. Each kid took turns in trying to crack the ice

cube. Xenon appeared.

"Oh, what's a matter kiddies? You can't crack that ice cube?

I should tell you that Sailor Moon is doomed!"

Xenon told the kids.

"We believe that we can reach her!"

The kids told him.

"She can't be reached!"

Xenon told them. Then he vanished. The kids continued hammering

on the ice cube, still with no effect!

Hikawa Shrine – Tokyo – Night

Rei and the others discussed their current crisis.

"How do we save her?"

Makoto asked.

"Those kids are so adamant in breaking that ice cube."

Rei replied.

"Xenon is trying to ruin Christmas."

Ami analyzed the situation.

"We got to stop him."

Minako protested. Xenon appeared.

"If you could defeat me, that's impossible anyway! See, the

only one who can truly defeat me is Sailor Moon, but she is frozen!"

Xenon told them.

"You bastard!"

Nicolas yelled.

"Now, Nicolas, don't provoke him."

Constance told him.

"Don't worry. He didn't."

Xenon replied.

"And you are going to make all the citizens hate each other?"

Haruka asked.

"Yes! Soon…. I will have ruined Christmas!"

Xenon told them. Then he vanished.

"We got to stop him or at least try!"

Rei sounded desperate. Will Sailor Moon be free? Find out next

time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This episode was completed on: 12/07/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail

me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight

Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All

rights reserved.


	3. 03 Miracles!

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 03

"Miracles"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after Passion of Oneself I!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

03

Juuban District – Tokyo – Night

The children were still banging on the large ice cube. Then the kids

began chanting a familiar phrase.

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

The kids yelled. The kids continued to bang and chant on the ice

cube. It started to have effect. The ice cube began to crack.

"Step back kids."

The teacher spoke to them. The kids did as directed. The ice cube

continued to crack on. The cracking continued with loud sounds.

Then finally, the ice cracked and was destroyed. Cosmos Sailor

Moon fell to the ground. She retransformed back into Usagi. She

was barely awake.

"Thank you…"

Usagi told them. Then she passed out.

"Let's take her to a safer place."

The teacher told them. The teacher picked up Usagi and carried her

in her arms!

Hikawa Shrine – Tokyo – Night

"I can't any longer. I am going to see if that ice cube is still

there with Usagi there."

Rei told the others.

"We'll go with you."

Ami, Makoto, and Minako told Rei in unison.

"Let's go."

Rei told them. They left the Hikawa Shrine for the Juuban District.

Teacher's Apartment – Tokyo – Night

The kids surrounded Usagi.

"Is she okay?"

A girl asked.

"Yes, she's sleeping."

The teacher replied.

"I am glad."

Another kid spoke with relief.

Juuban District – Tokyo – Night

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter

arrived where Usagi was once frozen. The Senshi saw that the ice

cube had been destroyed and Usagi was now gone.

"Where is she now?"

Sailor Mars asked.

"Hey! What about those teacher and kids?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"That's Ms. Kyoko Lee?"

Sailor Venus asked.

"Yeah. I know where she lives. Come on."

Sailor Mercury led the way to the teacher's apartment.

Teacher's Apartment – Tokyo – Night

Usagi woke up slowly. She tried to sit up. The teacher stopped

her.

"You are still weak."

Kyoko told Usagi.

"I can't stay while Xenon continues to destroy the hopes of

everyone! Cosmos Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi stood up and transformed into Cosmos Sailor Moon.

"I will stop him and save everyone!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon told them and jumped out the window and

landed safely on the ground. Sailor Mars and the others

knocked on the teacher's door. She opened the door.

"You're looking for Usagi, right? She's not here. She's

left to engage Xenon."

Kyoko told them.

"God, Usagi has gone over her head!"

Sailor Mars protested.

"Believe in her, like my students did!"

Kyoko told them.

"Usagi… be careful!"

Sailor Mars thinks to herself.

The Park – Tokyo – Night

Xenon was attacking people near the park. Cosmos Sailor Moon

appeared.

"Hold it! For attacking innocent people, I cannot forgive you!

I am the pretty-suited sailor soldier Sailor Moon, in place

of the Moon I'll punish you!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon told him.

"Well, Cosmos Sailor Moon, glad you can make it! I hope

you liked your prison! because you will be frozen again!"

Xenon told her.

"I don't think so! Cosmos force field activate!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon called out activating her force field.

"So, you wish to battle me?"

Xenon asked.

"Yes, let's get to it!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon told him.

"Let's do it!"

Xenon told her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This episode was completed on: 12/08/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail

me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight

Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All

rights reserved.


	4. 04 The Great Battle!

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 04

"The Great Battle"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after Passion of Oneself I! Also, Santa Claus and Bernard are taken from the Santa Clause. Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

04

Santa's Castle - North Pole - Day

Santa Claus met with Bernard, the top elf.

"Bernard, what's going on?"

Santa asked.

"Santa, it's worse than we realize! Christmas is being destroyed at an alarming rate! A certain girl is trying to save Christmas."

Bernard replied.

"Let me guess. Usagi Tsukino."

Santa replied as he knew already.

"Yes, that's correct. Some time ago, Miss Tsukino was frozen solid by this alien mutant Xenon! However, these kids were able to free her because they believed in her! Now Usagi is trying save what's left of Christmas!"

Bernard replied.

"I must go to her! I can save her if she dies! Rally my sleigh team!"

Santa announced.

"Good luck Santa!"

Bernard told him.

"Thank you."

Santa replied.

The Park - Tokyo - Night

"I am going to destroy you!"

Xenon told her.

"I don't think so!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon replied as she brought her staff to meet his sword.

"You're good Sailor Moon! But, can you defeat me?"

Xenon asked.

"Of course I can! I am stronger than you think! I will destroy you!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon told him.

"Really now? I now you can! When I seen you after you were born,  
you nearly destroyed me!"

Xenon yelled at her.

"My mother told me about it. I am capable enough to destroy you!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon yelled.

"Darkness Wave!"

Xenon yelled as he prepared to send his power to her.

"You underestimate me! Lunar Moon Wall! Copy and absorb!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon replied. Cosmos Sailor Moon used her special power. She caught his power. And she prepared to send it back to him.

"Darkness Wave!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon called out his power and sent it to him. It hit Xenon like a saber that had stabbed him. Xenon was bleeding.

"Damn you! Take this! Xenon Wave!"

Xenon was mad! He fired a fireball at Cosmos Sailor Moon.  
She used her power like before.

"Lunar Moon Wall! Copy and absorb!"

She absorbed his power.

"Xenon Wave!"

She fired his power at him. The fireball hit him and he fell down.

The Sailor Senshi, the teacher, and her kids arrived.

"We got to help her."

Sailor Mars announced. A red rose dropped to the ground and Tuxedo Mask appeared and he stopped her.

"This is her fight. Let her be. All you can do is to have faith that she can save everyone and Christmas too."

Tuxedo Kamen told her.

"I'll defeat you! Cosmos Wave, encircle!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon fired her staff and a bright beam came out and hit Xenon. A bright pink energy covered the area destroying everything around them! Xenon was destroyed. Then Cosmos Sailor Moon used the last of her remaining life and spoke.

"Please, only until after Christmas, please let it snow! Please save Christmas! Please grant the children's wish..."

Cosmos Sailor Moon thought to herself. It started snowing. The energy wave died down and Cosmos Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground.

Santa's Castle - North Pole - Day

"Santa, please wait. Our reports indicate that a sudden snowstorm is occurring all around the planet. You better take Rudolph."

Bernard told him.

"Who could have started this snowstorm?"

Santa asked.

"Sailor Moon started it to save Christmas. If you are going to save her... go now... my reports say that she destroyed herself when she destroyed Xenon. Go. Your Sleigh Team is ready."

Bernard told him.

"Right."

Santa agreed. Santa went to his sleigh. The reindeer were ready. Rudolph was there too.

"Okay Rudolph, full power! We are going to save a certain girl.  
Let's go Dasher and Dancer! Let's go Prancer and Vixen! Let's go Comet and Cupid! Let's go Donner and Blitzen! Let's go! Let's go to Tokyo and save Usagi!"

Santa called his sleigh team. His sleigh and his reindeer flew in the air! Will they save Usagi? Find out in the conclusion!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This episode was completed on: 12/09/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	5. 05 White Christmas Magic!

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 05

"White Christmas Magic"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after Passion of Oneself I!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

05

The Park – Tokyo – Night

Cosmos Sailor Moon lay motionless on the ground. She was barely

breathing. Sailor Mars came up to her. She tried to talk to her.

"Usagi! Talk to me Usagi!"

Sailor Mars told her. However, Usagi didn't say anything.

Then suddenly Xenon reappeared out of nowhere! He stood

firm, but he had been severely weakened just like Cosmos Sailor

Mon had.

"Did you think you could defeat me?"

Xenon asked. However, Cosmos Sailor Moon didn't respond.

Xenon decided to harm Sailor Mars. He moved towards Sailor

Mars. However, Cosmos Sailor Moon blocked him! She pointed

the end of her staff towards Xenon's chest and spoke.

"You will NOT lay a finger on her!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon spoke with the deepest coldness in her eyes!

When Xenon looked at her eyes, he knew he was through!

"You're through Xenon! Cosmos… Moon… power!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon gathered her last strength and used the

Ginzuishou! A silvery white light engulfed Cosmos Sailor

Moon and Xenon! Sailor Moon was knocked away from Cosmos

Sailor Moon by the force of the growing white light! Sailor

Mars hit Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus! The white light burned

up Xenon! Cosmos Sailor Moon fell to the ground as the white

light died down. Sailor Mars run to Cosmos Sailor Moon.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Sailor Mars yelled as she ran. She lifted Cosmos Sailor Moon

from the ground!

"Usagi, speak to me!"

Sailor Mars demanded. Cosmos Sailor Moon opened her eyes. Her eyes

looked gentle.

"You're okay? You beat him!"

Sailor Mars asked.

"I am not okay. I have destroyed myself!"

Cosmos Sailor Moon barely spoke.

"Stay with me."

Sailor Mars told her.

"Rei… I'm sorry…"

Cosmos Sailor Moon spoke slowly. Then she speech was cutoff by death.

Cosmos Sailor Moon died. Sailor Mars gently lay Cosmos Sailor Moon

on the ground! Then in the distance, they heard bells ringing. Then

a red glowing nose appeared. Soon Santa was in sight. His sleigh

landed on the ground. He got out of his sleigh. He looked at Cosmos

Sailor Moon.

"What happened?"

Santa asked, but he already knew.

"She saved everyone! But she was destroyed while she tried to

save everyone. Can you save her?"

Sailor Mars replied.

"My magic is special. In certain cases, I can use my White Christmas

Magic for cases like this! She save Christmas, so I can save her."

Santa Claus spoke as he took out a pouch from his belt. He grabbed

a handful of his White Christmas Magic, which looked like stars!

He placed the magic on Cosmos Sailor Moon. The White Christmas Magic

fully restored Cosmos Sailor Moon and she transformed into Princess

Serenity. Her white dress glittered. Usagi opened her eyes.

"You have awakened Miss Tsukino."

Santa spoke to her.

"Santa!"

Princess Serenity asked in confusion.

"You saved Christmas, so I saved you by returning you to life. You

have fully restored. I am glad that you are okay. I am in your debt."

Santa told her.

"It's those kids who are the true heroes. They believed in me."

Princess Serenity replied.

"I see. Good job kids. I have to go. Take care."

Santa told them. He got in the sleigh and took off. Princess Serenity

retransformed back into Usagi. Usagi fell asleep.

"I'll take her home."

Tuxedo Mask spoke.

Tsukino Household – Tokyo – Christmas Morning

Usagi woke up in her bed.

"How did I get here?"

Usagi asked.

"Mamoru brought you home."

Luna spoke.

"We are glad you are okay."

Artemis spoke. Usagi got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hello Usagi. Your friends have been waiting for you."

Ikuko spoke to her daughter.

"Mom…"

Usagi spoke softly.

"Your friends told us what happened. I am glad you are okay."

Kenji spoke.

"Merry Christmas mom and dad."

Usagi spoke to her parents.

"Usagi, are you ready?"

Rei asked.

"Yeah."

Usagi replied. Usagi was taken to to the school. Kyoko Lee

talked to Usagi.

"Thank you for your efforts. You saved us all. This is for you."

Kyoko gave her a Christmas Card that had Santa on the front.

She opened it. It said the following…

THANK YOU…. FOR EVERYTHING!

Each kid had signed it.

"No… thank you. And Merry Christmas!"

Usagi replied.

THE END!

TO BE CONTINUED IN PASSION OF ONESELF II: STOLEN SOUL

This episode was completed on: 12/10/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail

me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight

Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All

rights reserved.


End file.
